


Testament

by royalelephant



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: A-Virus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Sorry, It's the virus, Kidnapping, Leon saved Rebecca, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, nah, not really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: Rebecca isn't the only bride Glenn Arias has set his eyes on. Surrounded by zombies in the New York safehouse, Chris is captured while Leon rescues Rebecca and the cure for the city. Chris just has to be put on third priority. But what Arias has planned for Chris doesn't wait for the rescue, if it ever comes.Glen Arias just can't help himself. He's fascinated with the stubborn BSAA agent. With men like him, fascination can only lead to certain development.
Relationships: Glenn Arias/Chris Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Testament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzashi/gifts).



> So Netflix told me they uploaded Resident Evil: Vendetta, of course I watch. And amidst my bitching about the depreciating zombie qualities and Leon's massive angst and casualty, I noticed how the main bad guy; Merchant of Death evil person, just refuses to kill Chris. Like, the man looks absolutely gleeful beating Chris up. Even muting the point of kidnapping Rebecca to be his new bride by deciding to inject her with a virus and then tell Chris to come get her. So, well, this happen.
> 
> Make no mistake, this is absolutely PWP. Then I gifted it to Kanzashi, and she gave an alternate name: Arias' New Wife.

**MEXICO**

He can't help it.

Simultaneously clam and desperate in his fight against the horror of BOWs. Anyone who had seen this man in action would have felt the same stirrings in them. Chris Redfield may look like a normal soldier one the surface. Fierce and efficient, well-trained just like any other special forces out there fighting for peace and humankind. But he stands out. The world-wearied air around him. The economical efficiency in each shot he takes. The desperation leading each attack and defense. The sounds he makes.

He really couldn't help himself. The soldier just turn on every single light inside him. Subduing the man is not quite easy, but by gods, it is thrill worthy. He hasn't enjoyed doing anything like taking this man down since...well, since his last night with Sara. His beautiful, dead bride.

Glenn Arias can't wait to see this man again. He just has to make sure their path would cross before the world burns.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**NEW YORK**

  
The plot was a little convoluted, sure, but worth it as he gets to see Chis Redfield waging a one-man war through the BOWs Glenn put in his path form there to here. Watching the olive skin stretching across toned muscles moving in tight, brutal display of skill and competence. Killing all the not-quite-dead and tearing them down in such desperation to save his friend.

Ah, the friend. Delightful Dr. Chambers. He's planned to use her as substitute for Sara, replaying that sunny wedding that was tragically cut short by the cruelty of man and government. Then again, while he already expected her to never measure up to Sara, the woman also pale in comparison to such explosively reactive creature wrecking havoc in his building to find her.

Still, Chris Redfield is just one man. It won't do to let the undead defile such beauty before he could properly possess it.

Glenn pushes the button on his console, releasing the gas into the corridor chock-gull of zombies converging on the soldier.

  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

....

...

Chris comes awake with a start, only to find his body restrained by metal cuffs and locks, stretching his arms and legs in opposite directions.

On a fluffy, white bed.

Shivering against the chill on his skin, Chris also realizes that he was stripped naked while he'd been unconscious, which was smart of Arias. There was no way he could find anything to use as weapon like this, or to engineer a way to free himself from the restraints.

"Fuck"

Cursing softly to himself, he tests the cuffs again to no avail, trying to push down the panic and worry. Arias had said he had 20 minutes to save Rebecca from the improved virus, whatever that was, but his wristwatch is gone, and he doesn't know how long he had been sleeping like a useless dumb idiot that he is.

  
"Ah, ah, ah. Don't go hurting yourself, those were made to withstand even Diego on his bad days" the mocking, slithering voice of the very man he had come for in the first place rang out, followed by the man himself appearing above his prone form. Before he could think to stop it, Chris trashes, body arcs up in anger and frustration.

"Arias" he grows menacingly, and the man smirks at him, obviously enjoying the upper hand.

"Chris" is the only acknowledgement he gets before smooth movements on his periphery reveal an injection unit swirling with dark green liquid for a brief moment before it is injected in his vain. The pain causes him to seize up for a second before he could react, eliciting an involuntary moan from his throat. Arias, obviously enjoying the reaction, carelessly tosses away the equipment in favor of focusing back on Chris. "Pain looks good on you. I wonder what else would."

The man trails off meaningfully, a hand tracing the veins slowly raising to the surface, visibly speeding out from the point of entrance. Chris can barely register the feelings of whatever it is coursing through his bloodstream, locking most of his muscles in place, but also induce spasms that only serve to worsen the overall experience.

"Hmm. It was a shame your colleague managed to break away with Ms. Chambers and her dose of vaccine. Mr. Kennedy proved quite adept at securing the cure, but then your unit is now busy with spreading it all over New York. I admit, I was a little distracted. But then again New York was always just a test site"

The hand moves away and Chris could feel the cuffs unlock, but by then his body is already out of his control. Then there are hands, grabbing possessively on his pecs and stomach. Squeezing, pushing, and sparking his nerves in a way that his mind registers as NO. No, Arias is NOT doing what he thinks he is doing. Just. No. But then the man is undressing. Casually, as if he has all the time in the world.

By the time Arias is equally naked, he has touched every inch of Chris' body, possessing everywhere the blue veins raise up on his skin. Chris's legs, heavy and shaking, are spread wide with the other man in between fondling everything with relish. He cannot make any sound more than tortured groans from the tumultuous waves of pain creeping inside him, the pain so deep and constant his brain barely has functions left to face what is about to happen, what is happening.

Arias is going to fuck him.

Fuck, he is already fucking him, fingers going deep inside his hole forcing it open despite the spasms that keep stuttering it close. And Chris can't do any damn thing about it. Just lie there. Taking the torture and the pain. Only glad that while the villain is distracted with his torture, his team is free and successful enough to have gotten away with vaccines to save themselves and the people of New York.

Chris would wonder if they know he is alive, but then Arias pushes in with his cock, which is much, much larger than a combination of fingers and tongue he's been using. His body seizes up, contracting violently as the pain in his veins is echoed by the forceful invasion. And it happens again, and again, and again. In, in, in and out and in again. Each thrust more powerful than the last. And Chris grits his teeth through it, bears it and refuses to scream. Only his vocal cords betray him and let out deep, hoarse moans that seem to satisfy Arias. The man chuckle with mirth and dark delight, never breaking his rhythm or movement, continuing the onslaught of thrusts after thrusts. The huge-as-fuck cock plungs over and over and over into Chris, and he tries to fight, to push the man off or away or anything, anything other than fucking him like this, but his arms only twitch near uncontrollably, his fingers clawing into the soft sheets beneath.

"Ah. Such will to fight. Your desperation, Chris, is a wonder to behold." Fuck, the man's voice is not even wavering with all the hard pounding he is doing. Chris's body shakes back and forth with the force it receives, and this man is waxing fucking poetry. "I knew your body would feel fantastic under my hands, taking me so beautifully like you are taking to the new virus. Tell me, Chris Redfield, how would you like to be my personal weapon?"

Growling with all the fire he has left in his wrecked body, Chris tries to buck up in retaliation. The resulting convulsions, though, only serves to entertain Arias even more. "Aahhh. Yes, just like that. Fight, my beautiful warrior. And take it. Take everything I give. Yes, yes, yesssssss"

With a low hiss and a series of even more powerful thrusts, Arias pistons into him so hard that Chris' entire body is set alight with the burning pain, the virus reacting to something that feels more like explosions inside him, he barely registers the thick, hot come flooding his insides. And Arias doesn't stop, he just keeeps going, fucking Chris through it as if to fuck the come out of his hole as well.

Strength spent from all the pains and contractions, Chris can feel his hole spasms around the still hard cock buried deep inside him, and the warm fluid slowly leaking out between his legs and buttocks. Arias, smug and satisfied, leisurely pushes in and out, spreading more of his come in and around the core of Chris' body.

Slowly, the pain in his veins become more distanced, ebbing away, like it has run its course. Maybe it has, but Chris still doesn't feel any different, no urge to attack other humans aside from the man moving over his body.

  
"Finally" Impossibly, Arias looks even more smug, his eyes roaming greedily all over him "now let's test how effective this new and improved virus we have engineered, him?"

And impossibly, to Chris' horror, his own cock starts to twitch in time with Arias' ministration. His hand fondling Chris almost gently, and he can feel the cock inside him hardening again, getting larger and larger. And his body, supposedly exhausted with pain and torment, starts to respond.

It not over yet.

But this time, he _will_ fight back. Or he will die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the end there, I'm not sure what would happen next. What does the new A-virus actually do to Chris? Arias seems certain he's going to get Chris as personal soldier/playing, but the reason he's so obsess with Chris is the fire in him. Also, Leon and the BSAA team would come back for him, or Rebecca would make them. There are so many possibilities to go from here. I can't choose.
> 
> And, I notice the lack of bottom!Chris in this fandom. So, you're welcome?


End file.
